1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera in which a camera operator's visual line (line of sight) is detected to be utilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of such a camera, explained hereinafter is a video camera provided with an electronic viewfinder adapted to display a photographing image.
In such type of conventional video camera having an electronic viewfinder adapted to display a photographing image on a small-sized display implemented by, for instance, liquid crystal display elements, a camera operator is obliged to perform the operation for functional inputs through switches or the like, while peeping through the electronic viewfinder, if he or she wishes to perform the operation for functional inputs under photographing.
FIGS. 15A and 15B depict view showing, by way of example, a picture plane display of an electronic viewfinder unit of the conventional video camera. In a periphery of a camera subject image, for operator's sake, there are selectively displayed, together with the camera subject image, various kinds of information necessary for the operation of the video camera, for example, photographing mode information (focus, shutter, white balance mode information, etc.), camera operation information (under photographing, standby, stop, etc.), camera defective information (dew condensation, etc.), power source information (battery exhaustion warning, etc.) and tape information for recording images (remaining effective time of tape, etc.).
According to such a display, however, information such as various modes display and warning display is indicated or displayed in small size at peripheral edges or corners of the picture plane of the electronic viewfinder. Hence, the operator will be obliged to shift his or her visual line from the camera subject to the periphery and thus will encounter the fear of losing a picture recording timing or a shutter opportunity. Further, there still remains a problem such that the display of information is hard to read, thereby causing the information to be overlooked.
Furthermore, when the operator sets up the various photographing modes and the like, he or she has to once take his or her eye off the viewfinder for the purpose of seeing and operating various function switches provided on a surface of the camera main body. As a result, it will be the cause of disturbance of the image plane or picture plane and of losing sight of the camera subject.
Recently, there is a tendency such that various functions associated with the video camera are increasing owing to the variety in user's application or usage, while miniaturization of the video camera is progressing. In the light of such a tendency, the foregoing problems become serious.